Back
English Etymology , from . The adverb represents an aphetic form of . Pronunciation * , *: *: Noun # The rear of body, especially the part between the neck and the end of the spine and opposite the chest and belly. #: Could you please scratch my '''back'?'' # The spine and associated tissues. #: I hurt my '''back' lifting that dictionary.'' # The side of any object which is opposite the front or useful side. #: Turn the book over and look at the '''back'.'' # The reverse side; the side that is not normally seen. #: I hung the clothes on the '''back' of the door.'' # That which is farthest away from the front. #: He sat in the '''back' of the room''. # Area behind, such as the backyard of a house #: We'll meet out in the '''back' of the library.'' # The part of something that goes last. #: The car was near the '''back' of the train''. # The side of a blade opposite the side used for cutting. #: Tap it with the '''back' of your knife.'' # The part of a piece of clothing which covers the back. #: I still need to finish the '''back' of your dress.'' # The edge of a book which is bound. #: The titles are printed on the '''backs' of the books.'' # The backrest, the part of a piece of furniture which receives the human back. #: Can you fix the '''back' of this chair?'' # Upper part of a natural object which is considered to resemble an animal's back. #: The small boat raced over the '''backs' of the waves.'' # That part of the body that bears clothing. #* # In some team sports, a position behind most players on the team. #: The '''backs' were lined up in an I formation.'' # The keel and keelson of a ship. #: The ship's '''back' broke in the pounding surf.'' # The inside margin of a page. #* # The roof of a horizontal underground passage. #* # Effort, usually physical. #: Put some '''back' into it!'' # Large and attractive buttocks. #* "You got some back on you, girl."}} Synonyms * reverse * rear, backside Antonyms * front * front Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: ƶahr * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (bèi bù) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latin: * Luhya: * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , , * Russian: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: , * Swahili: mgongo, migongo pl (noun 3/4) * Swedish: * Telugu: * Thai: * Turkish: * Afrikaans: agter, agterkant * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin (hóu miàn de) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Ewe: * Finnish: , , , * French: , * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: , , * Japanese: , , * Norwegian: * Persian: (pošt) * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: * Slovene: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Telugu: * Afrikaans: agter, agterkant * Armenian: * Chinese traditional/simplified: 最後, 最后 (zuī hóu) * Czech: , zadní * Dutch: , * Ewe: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: , * Romanian: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Telugu: * Afrikaans: agterkant * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin (zuī hóu) * Czech: * Dutch: * Ewe: * Finnish: , , * French: * German: , * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Norwegian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Telugu: * Swedish: * Swedish: (usually used as part of a compound word, such as "stolsrygg" – the back of a chair) * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin (hóu miàn de) * Czech: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Indonesian: * Italian: , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: * : dorso * : , * : , , , Adjective # Near the rear. #: Go in the '''back' door of the house.'' # Not current. #: I’d like to find a '''back' issue of that magazine.'' # Far from the main area. #: They took a '''back' road.'' #: That chore has been in the '''back' of my mind for weeks.'' # Produced in the back of the mouth. #: "U" in "rude" is a '''back' vowel.'' Synonyms * rear * former, previous * remote Antonyms * front * current * main Translations * Afrikaans: agter * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Ewe: megbe * Finnish: * French: (door) de derrière * Italian: posteriore, di dietro * Japanese: 後ろの (ushirono), 裏の (urano) * Romanian: * Russian: задний, -яя ( ), -ее ( ), -ие (pl) (zadnij) * Slovene: zadnji , zadnja , zadnje * Telugu: * Turkish: * Bulgarian: * Chinese traditional/simplified: 以前的, 以前的 (yǐ qián de) * Dutch: * Finnish: * Italian: * Japanese: 前の (maeno), 元の (motono), 以前の (izen'no) * Telugu: * Afrikaans: agteraf * Bulgarian: * Chinese traditional/simplified: 偏僻的, 偏僻的 (piān pì de) * Dutch: * Ewe: megbe * Finnish: , * French: * Italian: * Japanese: 裏の (urano) * Telugu: * Finnish: * : , , , , * : , , , , , Derived terms * backness * back vowel Verb # To go in the reverse direction. #: The train '''backed' into the station''. # To support. #: I '''back' you all the way''. # the change direction contrary to its normal pattern (anticlockwise in the northern hemisphere, clockwise in the southern) # to brace the yards so that the wind presses on the front of the sail, to slow the ship # to lay out a second, smaller anchor to provide additional holding power Translations * Czech: * Dutch: achteruit gaan, achteruit rijden * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Indonesian: * Italian: , * Japanese: 戻る (modoru), 帰る (kaeru), 逆行する (gyakkousuru) * Korean: , , * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Indonesian: dukung * Italian: , * Portuguese: * Russian: поддерживать (poddérzivat' impf.) * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: Adverb # (Not comparable) To or in a previous condition or place. #: He gave '''back' the money''. #: He needs his money '''back' #: ''He was on vacation, but now he’s '''back'.'' #: The office fell into chaos when you left, but now order is '''back'.'' # Away from the front or from an edge. #: Sit all the way '''back' in your chair.'' #: Step '''back' from the curb.'' # In a manner that impedes. #: Fear held him '''back'.'' Translations * Afrikaans: terug * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Czech: , * Danish: tilbage * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Japanese: , , , * Norwegian: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: * Turkish: * West Frisian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: (hóu miàn) * Korean: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Telugu: * Czech: , * Dutch: * Ewe: megbe * Norwegian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * : Derived terms * answer back * backache * back and forth * back away * backbeat, back beat * back-bench, backbench * back-bencher, backbencher * back benches, back-benches, backbenches * backbite * backbiter * backbiting * back-blocks * back boiler * backbone * backbreaker * backbreaking, back-breaking * back burner * backchat * back-cloth * backcomb, back-comb * back cover * back-crawl * backdate, back-date * back door * back down * back-draught * backdrop * -backed * back end * backer * backfill * backfire * back-formation * backgammon * back garden * background * backhand * backhanded, back-handed * backhander, back-hander * backing * back into * back issue * back kitchen * backlash * back-light * back-lighting * backlist * backlog * backlot * backmost * back number, back-number * back of beyond * back off * back on to * back out * backpack, back-pack * back page * back pass * back passage * backpay, back pay * back payment * back-pedal * back-projection * backrest * back road * backroom * back row * backscatter * backscratcher * backscratching * back scrubber * back-seat driver * backshift * back-shop * backside * back sight * back-slang * backslapping, back-slapping * backslash * backslide * backsliding * backspace * backspin * back-stabbing * backstage * backstair, backstairs * backstay * backstitch * backstop * back straight * back street * back-stroke, backstroke * backswing * back to back, back-to-back * back to basics * back to front * back to nature * backtrack * back up * backup, back-up * backward * backwards * backwash * backwater * backwoods * back yard * bad back * bareback * be glad to see the back of * behind someone's back * break the back of * call back * cashback * get back at * get off someone's back * get someone's back up * give back * go behind someone's back * go to hell and back * have back * have one's back to the wall * hollow back * horseback * hunchback * in back of * know like the back of one's hand * left back * look like the back end of a bus * offensive back * off the back foot * phone back * put on the back burner * put one's back into * put someone's back up * redback * right back * ring back * running back * saddle back * set back * setback * shagger's back * stab in the back * stand back * swayback * take a back seat * there and back Category:English ergative verbs ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun back # crate; storage of bottles # back; position behind most players on the team # reverse; car gear Category:200 English basic words ang:back ar:back cs:back de:back et:back el:back es:back fa:back fr:back ko:back hy:back hr:back io:back it:back kn:back kk:back sw:back ku:back lo:back lt:back li:back hu:back ml:back my:back nl:back ja:back no:back pl:back pt:back ru:back simple:back fi:back sv:back ta:back te:back th:back tr:back uk:back vi:back zh:back